


Avengers Texts (Avengers x Reader)

by sweetchick621



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr: textsfromtheavengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Avengers... Texting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Fainting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay Ya'll! I'm going to wright one of these. I am from Texas so I have an accent and I do type in it.  
> Key:  
> y/n= your name

Tony: Hey everyone!

Natasha: Really?

(y/n): Hey Ya'll!

Steve: Am I using this right?

(y/n): Yes darling you are.

Steve: *Blushes* Thank you ma'am

Tony: Capsicil has a girlfriend!

Bruce: Tony, that is how people were she is from talk ~_~

Thor: WHY DOES MAIDEN (y/n) TALK LIKE SO!

(y/n): Thor, sweetheart, It's just how I talk and no caps

Thor: Like this Maiden (y/n)?

(y/n): Yes Thor 

Clint: Don't make fun of her accent.... bad things happen *Looks around nervously*

(y/n): You got that right, sweetheart

Natasha: (y/n), You are my new bff

(y/n): Thank ya, love

Natasha: Your welcome, darling

Tony: O_o Are you two dating??

(y/n): Tony, honey, I am most certainly strait

Steve: May I ask why you would think two woman were dating Stark?

Bruce: Steve, it's very common in this time for two people of the same sex to date.

Natasha: Ya, and we are not dating Stark

(y/n): Guys, Steve fainted.

Clint: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	2. Let it go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Natasha, and Loki, singing let it go.

(y/n): The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen.

Natasha: A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

(y/n): The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Thor: What are Lady (y/n) and Lady Natasha doing?

Natasha: Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Clint: They are 'singing' the song let it go from the movie Frozen that they are in love with 

(y/n): Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Tony: It's getting annoying 

Loki: Be the good girl you always have to be.

Tony: Loki is singing it???

Natasha: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Thor: My brother very much likes this midgardian movie

(y/n): Well, now they know!

Loki: Let it go, let it go!

Bruce: This is going to get annoying fast

Natasha: Can't hold it back any more.

Clint: Get used to it. It's all Nat talks about.

(y/n): Let it go, let it go!

Loki: Turn away and slam the door.

Thor: Brother Clint, are you and Lady Natasha courting

Natasha: I don't care what they're going to say.

(y/n): Let the storm rage on.

Clint: WHAT??? No! We are not dating!

Loki: The cold never bothered me anyway.

Tony: Are you sure? You sure do spend a lot of time around each other

Natasha: It's funny how some distance,

Bruce: Stop bothering them Tony.

(y/n): makes everything seem small.

Clint: Stark, Shut up! Or you'll get an arrow to the knee

Loki: And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all

Tony: Shutting up

Natasha: It's time to see what I can do,

(y/n): to test the limits and break through.

Steve: Stark, be polite

Loki: No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

Tony: I didn't know you were on here!

Natasha: I'm free!

(y/n): Let it go, let it go.

Steve: I've been ignoring it.

Loki: I am one with the wind and sky

Bruce: I love the movie but this is too much

Natasha: Let it go, let it go.

(y/n): You'll never see me cry.

Thor has disconnected

Tony: What did Thor do??

Loki: Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.

Steve: I'll go look

Natasha: Let the storm rage on.

Bruce: He probably smashed his phone. 

(y/n): My power flurries through the air into the ground.

Loki: My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

Steve: Yep. He dropped Mjolnir on his phone because of all the noise coming from it   
Natasha: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

(y/n): I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Tony: I am going to go get him a new one

Loki: Let it go, let it go.

Bruce: Good idea

Natasha: And I'll rise like the break of dawn.

(y/n): Let it go, let it go

Steve: Would you guys stop?

Loki: That perfect girl is gone

Clint: It's almost done Cap

Natasha: Here I stand, in the light of day.

(y/n): Let the storm rage on!

Steve: Thank goodness lets go

Loki: The cold never bothered me anyway...

(y/n): How did you like our performance

Loki: I think I did a splendid job.

Natasha: That was fun!

(y/n): Guys??

Loki: Are you their?

Natasha: I think they left. :( 

(y/n): Oh well. I think we did great! Hugs all around! -Hug-

Loki: -Huggle-

Natasha: -Tight Hug-


	3. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this ya'll are roleplaying. If I wright something in this [--] It means they are conversing outside of the roleplay.

A/N: In this ya'll are roleplaying. If I wright something in this [--] It means they are conversing outside of the roleplay.

(y/n): Let's roleplay ya'll!!! 

Thor: What is this roleplay?

Natasha: It's when you dress up and act like somebody else but how do you do it over text?

(y/n): You just act like the person would!

Tony: I'm in! 

Clint: Why not

Natasha: I guess

Thor: I'd love to try this thing called roleplay

Bruce: I guess

Steve: Sure

Loki: YES!!!! I LOVE roleplaying!

(y/n): Okay lets get started! I call Loki!!!!

Loki: *smirks* I call Anthony

Tony: *pouts* I wanted Loki! Oh well.... I call.... Thor!!!

Thor: Could I be friend Steve?

Steve: Yes you can be me Thor, I call Bruce!

Bruce: I call (y/n)

Clint: I call Nat! 

Natasha: That leaves me with Clint.

(y/n): Well you mewling quim! Let us start!

Loki: Really Reindeer games? *Clutches heart dramatically* I thought we were past that!

Tony: BROTHER! WHY MUST YOU INSULT US SO?! [I don't do that Loki!]

Thor: Loki. Really? [Am I doing this correctly?]

Steve: *sighs* Why me? [I think so Thor. Don't complain Tony]

Bruce: Hey ya'll! Loki! How ya doing?

(y/n): I'm doing great beautiful wink 

Natasha: Are you and Loki dating (y/n)?

Clint: I was wondering the same thing.....

Bruce: No, darling. [I didn't know what to say]

(y/n): No, were not you mewling quim! OMG SO ANGERY emote 

Tony: WHY NOT BROTHER??? LADY (y/n) WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU! 

Loki: Loki and (y/n) sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage then comes baby's in a baby carriage 

(y/n): .......... -cute blush-

Bruce: ........ -Blushing-

Steve: -blushing- 

Natasha: -snickers- 

Clint: -laugh-

Tony: -snickers-

(y/n) Really?? Loki.... your talking about yourself.....Wow 

Loki: -blushing- I really like you (y/n).......... sorry if I upset you. 

(y/n): You really mean that?? :lovely: 

Loki: Yes, I do.

(y/n): Runs to Loki's room

Tony: They are getting at it!

(y/n): No we aren't, -kiss-

Loki: -kiss-

Loki is occupied

(y/n) is occupied. 

Steve: ..... I need to go to the gym! 

Steve is unable to continue the conversation

Natasha: I'm going to go shoot a target Sniped 

Natasha is shooting things

Bruce: I need to do science 

Bruce is doing science

Thor: I must go eat poptarts

Thor is eating poptarts

Clint: Ummmm.... I need to spy.... Hide Birthday Emote Hide Under Rock What's in seibears gift? 

Clint has gone to spy

Tony: I'm going to work on my Iron man suit Iron man :

Tony has gone to have fun

Loki: Did we trick them?

(y/n): Yep! Great job Loki! Our plan has been complete! How are we going to tell them it was a prank?

Loki: I don't know... we'll figure it out later...

(y/n): Okay! Thank ya for helping me get back at them darling!

Loki: Your welcome. 

Loki and (y/n) have disconnected


	4. Clintasha and Spiderman

Tony: Hey! Did you hear? 

(y/n): Hear what sweet-cheeks?

Steve: We are getting a new member for the Avengers.

(y/n): WHO!?

Clint: He is known as Spiderman.

(y/n): OMG OMG OMG! SPIDERMAN!!!! XD

Natasha: This is why I didn't think we should have told her.... she is a Spiderman fangirl.....

Thor: What is this fangirl??

Bruce: It's when a girl gets really excited over a famous person or a fandom.

Loki: I told you guys not to tell her.....

Spiderman: Hey!

(y/n): EKKK -faints- 

Spiderman: Is she okay?

Natasha: Yes.... just don't go into her room.... you will see yourself on all of the walls....

Spiderman: Is her room have mirrors all over?

Bruce: No.... posters of you.....

Spiderman: uhhh 

Tony: She even know's your secret identity....

Spiderman changed screen name to Peter

Peter: How? Confused 

Clint: I think she hacked cameras or found some of your blood and annualized it... 

(y/n): *Hyperventilating* 

Peter: ........ :hides: 

Loki: Darling.... calm down..... 

(y/n): Sorry.... inner fangirl.... I am sorry if I scared you Mr. Parker. Loki'd 

Loki: Oh joy. Were you pretending?

Peter: It's fine.....

(y/n): Yes Loki... I was pretending... although I did already know his identity but I found it through SHIELD.

Peter: Thank goodness!

Steve: Clint, did you just shoot me with an toy arrow?

Clint: Nope

(y/n): He did! I saw him in the vents!

Clint: Thanks (y/n)

(y/n): Welcome 

Tony: Well I'm going to head out Suit Up 

Peter: Ya... I have to go on patrol now 

(y/n): Bye ya'll!

Clint: Nat... can you come to my room?? :

Natasha: Sure. 

Thor: This must be how Midgarians mate! I am intrigued! 

Steve: -Blush- 

Loki: I must see this 

Clint: -snuggle-

Natasha: -kiss- 

(y/n): CLINTASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG 

Bruce: It's happening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Extreme OMG 

(y/n): You ship it Bruce?

Bruce: Yep! I also ship (Shipname for you and your Avengers man)

(y/n): :-Blush-

(Your Avengers man): Blushes

Natasha: Dawwwwwwwwwwww

(y/n): Well..... gtg 

Clint:wink 

This chat-room has been erased by the moderator. Please make a new one.


	5. Where were you??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS! 
> 
> For Captain America Winter Solider and Marvel Agents of S.H.I.L.D.

(y/n): Hey guys! Did you here? SHIELD is officially been labeled a terrorist organisation! *Said with false enthusiasm* 

Steve: I heard... I was part of the reason....

Tony: NO WAY! The perfect Captain America??? 

Natasha: I helped.

Clint: I heard all about it. My identity is in the public! I Googled myself and I found my whole life story! 

Natasha: Me too. :( Everyone thinks I should be put in jail for my past mistakes. 

(y/n): I can't find myself.. :) I'm a ghost! 

Bruce: Were are you anyway (y/n)?

(y/n): That's classified.

Tony: Who are you with?

(y/n): Classified

Natasha: Why is is classified?

(y/n): That's also classified.

Clint: WHY???? Everything is out in public anyway!

(y/n): No... If you look me up on Google I don't show up... I'm a ghost. I have been erased. As well as where I am and who I'm with

Thor: We are your team Lady (y/n)! You should tell us!

Loki: My oaf of a brother is correct.

(y/n): If I was sure I could trust you I would tell you.... HYDRA could be anywhere.

Steve: Well one question. Where were you guys (Except Natasha, Sam [I know you are on], and (y/n)) when the W-w-winter Soldier tried to kill me??

Tony: I was...... out....

Bruce: I was in Calcutta.

Clint: On a different mission

Thor: Loki and I were upon Asgard!

Sam: You got me Cap. 

Tony: WHO ARE YOU?

Sam: The Falcon. 

Steve: He buddy! On your left!

(y/n): LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Natasha: *snickering*

Sam: Ha ha ha.

Bruce: What?

Steve: Inside joke.

Tony: You have enough friends to have an inside joke??

(y/n): Yep! 

Tony: Hey! I was wondering... where were you guys when I was saving the world from people setting themselves on fire and an international terrorist??

Natasha: Mission

Clint: Mission

Sam: I was retired until a while ago

Steve: Mission

Bruce: Calcutta

Thor: Asgard

Loki: Asgard

(y/n): HELPING YOU!!!

Tony: Sorry (y/n)! Forgot!

(y/n): You forgot Pepper and me saving your backside? And me getting ejected with EXSTREAMIS?!

Tony: Uhhhhhh Ya......

(y/n): YOU ARE DEAD TONY STARK!!!!

Loki: What is this Exstremis? 

(y/n): Oh! Uhhhh It was a virus that a group of terrorist ejected into people to give them powers... it failed most of the time.

Loki: Thank you. I am happy you are alive.

Natasha: ME TOO! I didn't know about this!

Clint: Me too!

Thor: I am very happy you are alright Lady (y/n)!

Bruce: You could have died!?

Steve: I did not know this! I'm glad your okay!

Sam: SAME! 

(y/n): Thanks guys!

Thor: Were were you when I was saving the world and Asgard from the Dark Elves? (Except (y/n))

Loki: Ummmm dead.... 

Bruce: Away, sorry Thor

Tony: Doing stuff....

Natasha: Mission, Sorry

Clint: Same, Sorry

Steve: I was on a mission too.... Sorry Thor.

Sam: I was retired....

Thor: Loki... Would you care to explain how you are alive?

Loki: I..... faked my death......

(y/n): Really Loki? Thor, how's Jane doing?

Thor: She is quite alright Lady (y/n) she told me to tell you hello! She is sitting next to me. :)

(y/n): HI Jane!!!!

Thor: Hi (y/n)!!! I stole the phone from Thor since he is eating poptarts! ~ Jane

(y/n): LOL! XD

Thor: I have to go now! Thor wants his phone back! ~ Jane

Everyone: BYE JANE!

(y/n): Have to go! Invading something top secret.

(y/n) Has disconnected

Tony: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE TO FIND OUT WHAT (Y/N) IS DOING!


End file.
